Summer Air
by fryingpanninja107
Summary: PJATO and Tangled. *AU* It's Rapunzel's first summer at Camp Half Blood and she struggles to make friends but there's a certain someone in the Hermes Cabin... and it gets worse when she's claimed. COLLAB FIC WITH STARRYSEA!
1. New recruit

**This is the first chapter of Summer Air! This is a collab with Starry Sea, so give her half credit and give me half credit. We alternated chapters (as in she did one, then i did one, etc) and we shared the last chapter. She did half and I did half. I wrote this chapter and the second one but she did the third one, then I did the fourth. Then we did the alternating. SO GIVE CREDIT TO STARRY SEA! I can't take it all, she's part of the brilliance of this! **

**So onward to the first chapter!**

* * *

><p>She was running. She had no idea what from, but Grover said it was a monster. And that had confirmed her worst fears.<p>

She could see the tree he told her to go to. She could feel her legs giving out. She couldn't go any farther.

But she couldn't get caught either.

She gripped the frying pan tighter as she ran. The thing had come in handy. It was a great fighting weapon, and Grover had been surprised when she told him it was what she used. He said if it was a kind of metal, celestial bronze, she believed she heard him say, it could dispel monsters.

As soon as she crossed the "property line" she collapsed on the grass her breath coming in short breaths.

"Hey."

She looked up at the sudden voice and gripped the frying pan at her side. A girl, maybe 17, stood before her with blonde hair, like her own, but the girl's was shorter, and curled like a princess's. She wore a t shirt and a pair of jeans. At her side was a New York Yankees cap, and her eyes were a stormy grey.

"Who… who are you?" she asked, looking up at the strange girl.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. What's your name?"

"Rapunzel."

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Rapunzel. Ill take you to Chiron." Annabeth said, holding out her hand to help Rapunzel up. She took Annabeth's hand and followed her to a large 4 story building. When they arrived, they stood in a room where a man with black hair, a Hawaiian shirt, shorts and purple eyes sat and standing beside him a man with brown eyes and brown hair. But from the waist down… was the bottom half of a white horse.

"Chiron, Mr. D, we have another one." Annabeth said.

"Another one? This place is getting too crowded if you ask me." the man with the black hair said.

"Mr. D, we have plenty of room for one more." the horse man said.

"Thank you Annabeth. Take her on tour after she drops her things off at Cabin Eleven." he continued.

"Sure Chiron, come on, Rapunzel. Let's give you the tour of Camp Half Blood!" Annabeth smiled, and took Rapunzel arm, leading her out the door and toward the cabins.

* * *

><p><strong>The story is finished actually. So I'm uploading it all right now. lol.<strong>

**half credit to Starry Sea, reviews are very much appreciated!**


	2. Tour

**Chapter two! oh and i forgot something...**

**disclaimer: i do not own percy jackson and the olympians, or tangled, but i have dreams too!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth brought Rapunzel to a cabin that had a caduceus on it and it was painted brown. Annabeth knocked on the door and a boy maybe about one or two years older than Rapunzel opened it. He had dark brown hair and amber eyes.<p>

"Flynn, this is Rapunzel. She's new."

"So she's undetermined?" he asked.

"Yes."

Flynn sighed and opened the door. Rapunzel gently set her things down. She didn't have much of a chance to look around, but there were a lot of kids and bunks. It was very loud due to all the talking and chaos going on, and before she could examine any further, Annabeth grabbed her arm and led her out the door.

"So Rapunzel, have you ever heard of Greek Mythology?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they arent myths. They're real and they travel with Western Civilization. Right now, Olympus, not to be confused with Mount Olympus, is located on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. All of us here at Camp Half Blood are demigods, the offspring of a mortal and a demigod. So you are demigod. Your half god."

"But then who's my-"

"You're undetermined. Nobody knows. And everything with Greek Mythology exists. Monsters are real. You cant kill them, just like you cant kill a god. But you can dispell a monster for a while. Maybe a lifetime if your lucky, but it not very likely."

"Oh." Rapunzel said, her voice small.

Not much conversation went on after that. Annabeth showed her the camp and afterwards took her back to Cabin Eleven.

"You're staying here until your determined, and you'll probably be determined at the campfire."

"Okay…"

"Just follow your cabin mates."

"Thanks Annabeth." Rapunzel said. Annabeth walked away and Rapunzel took a deep breath and stared at the door for a few seconds, then slowly eased it open.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews apreciated! that button down there? yeah, its your friend!<strong>


	3. Meeting The Cabin Mates

**chapter three. **

**i dont own the writing of this chapter, PJATO or tangled.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my gods! How much do you think we could sell this to the harpies for?" Connor Stoll hefted the frying pan.<p>

"Let me see it," His brother Travis yanked it out of his hands.

"hmm.. Copper, maybe no no its steel I think."

"Now now boys." Flynn stepped in between them and took the frying pan. "This is a standard issue cast iron skillet. The harpies would love it and I'll do the honours of-"

"What are you doing with my frying-pan?"Rapunzel stared at the thieves in horror.

"I was just getting it away from these two. Here you are Miss, no damage done." he handed her the frying pan with a flashing smile.

"Some head counsellor you are." she scoffed.

"Welcome to the Hermes cabin. Messenger of the gods, god of travellers, god of thieves."

"Hmph." Rapunzel stuffed the fryingpan back into her bag and sat down on the floor.

"We'll have dinner in a couple of hours, you can follow us down to the dining pavilion."

"Thank you, Flynn."

"So hows your first day at camp been going?"He slid down the wall and sat next to her on the floor.

"Chased by monsters, told that my mother is a Greek goddess who lives over Manhattan, and almost had my frying-pan stolen by cabin mates. Yep, it's going pretty well."

"Hey, it'll get better. At least you aren't having a nervous breakdown like that last kid. Man, he freaked out! Jumped in the canoe lake after he got claimed..."Flynn chuckled.

"Wait. Claimed. What does that mean? How do you get claimed? Annabeth said I would be determined at the camp fire tonight. Is that the same thing?"

"Claiming is when your godly parent steps up and says 'this one's mine.'"

"Wait so my mom is going to come to the bonfire and claim me 'hey I'm rapunzels mom!'"

"No you get like a symbol," he waved in the air above his head. "Or if you're an Aphrodite then you get an instant pink aura and beauty makeover."

"That's... cool... actually I'm not all into the pink stuff. Anyway. So a snake pole thing-"

"Caduceus."

"Would appear above the head of a child of Hermes?"

"Yep. Happened to me three years ago last month. That's why I'm senior counsellor I've been here the longest."

The campers started leaving the cabin."Hey, I gotta go archery practice. I'll let you acquaint yourself with camp. See you around."

He lead the remaining campers out across the courtyard. Rapunzel wandered around the empty cabin. The floor was worn down, the bunks were older and the paint on the walls was chipping. But it was nice and cozy in a way, the most ordinary part of camp.

But she'd barely seen the rest, so while she was alone why not go exploring

* * *

><p><strong>I DID NOT WRITE THIS ONE! FULL CREDIT IN THIS CHAPTER TO STARRY SEA! <strong>

**reviews appreciated! remember, that button that says 'review this chapter' is your friend, not your enemy. YOUR. FRIEND.**


	4. Thinking

**chapter four.**

**i dont own PJATO or tangled, sorry. :(**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel had walked around camp for a while, and when she saw the climbing wall with lava pouring out of it, she decided to travel in a direction slightly… less threatening.<p>

So she ended up at the lake.

She sat there, twirling circles in the water with her finger. A while ago she had seen some girls at the bottom with long brown flowing hair and shimmering green t shirts and jeans. The looked up at her and smiled and then they had dashed off.

She always wondered where her mom was, and who she was, but she never figured she'd be a goddess.

Earlier while she was walking around camp she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Then later she did it again and after the 3rd try, she decided this was real.

But it seemed so impossible.

She pulled her finger out of the water and dried it off with her purple t shirt. Today had started simple enough. She got out of bed, did her usual morning routine and started walking around town.

Then the monsters had came.

Grover didn't explain much. Just that he was a saytr, and he was supposed to make sure she got to this camp safely, so he told her the direction to run in. and she ran. The monsters had caught up with her a few times, but that frying pan had really come in handy. It didn't do much damage, but it had dazed them long enough for her to get a head start. Then she had ended up at camp. She met Annabeth, Chrion, Mr. D, and went on tour. Then she saw her cabin mates debating on a price to sell her frying pan for. She was not going to give that thing up.

She sighed and stared at the glittering water. She had no idea what time it was, but it was the least bit dark outside. She flicked some water with her hand and drew it back.

Her mom had a lot of explaning to do. What would a simple 'Hey! Sorry I haven't been around.' or a birthday present or something cost? Time? She wasn't picky. Sure, she was a goddess, but still.

Rapunzel sighed again and got up. Might as well get back to camp, not that anyone would really care. She turned and started making her way back, glancing over her shoulder at the lake one last time.

Why couldn't anything in her life be simple?

* * *

><p><strong>reviews! reviews! reviews! they're like ambrosia, they're delicious! but... maybe more like cookies, because to many isnt going to kill me <strong>


	5. Dinner

**i dont own the writing in this chapter, or PJATO or tangled. sad, huh?**

* * *

><p>She took the round about way back to the cabins and saw the rest of the Hermes cabin in archery practice, some Pegasus stables (yeas real flying horses) she pinched herself so hard she , those horses had made it back to her cabin and sunk into her section of the floor with her sum of her possessions amounted to a purple hairbrush, a fryingpan, some random shirts and jeans, and of course, conditioner. Her hair would be an utter nightmare without it. Her thick golden hair ran all the way down her back in waves, as far as she knew it had only been seriously cut twice in her life, the rest of the time it was just trimming the around the cabin she saw that everyone's belongings were out of sight, contained in drawers or bags.<p>

"god of thieves. Like father, like sons, or daughters."

Just then the rest of the cabin walked in, sweaty from archery practice in the heat.

"Clean up quick people, dinner is in 10! Go go!" Flynn sat down on his bunk and towelled off his face. The Stoll brothers raced out of the cabin with a box and crooked grins on their faces.

"No telling what their up to." Another Hermes camper said.

"I think the Ares cabin did something to them in capture the flag, they're getting even. Stupid cabin to prank, they'll just bash your head in later." the head counsellor speculated staring at the ceiling.

Rapunzel was about to ask about it, but just then the conch horn sounded and Flynn stood up.

"Hermes fall in."

The Stolls managed to appear back in the cabin just then to take their place in line behind Flynn. Rapunzel took up the rear because she was the newest. Every cabin was lined up, walking to the dining pavilion. An open air hall surrounded by pillars in the centre burned a huge fire. Rapunzel wondered if they used that to cook the food or if they roasted s'mores after dinner every took her seat at the far end of the over crowded Hermes table, next to a kid who was in between two benches and falling off the was olive and basil pizza, barbecue, and the plumpest sweetest strawberries she'd ever campers ordered drinks from their magic glasses which filled up with whatever they wanted. "Um.." Too many options, Rapunzel had no clue what to tell it to make.

"Rasberry Tea." she said simply, good enough for now.

Chrion, the centaur, stood up and pounded his hoof on the stone floor. "To the gods." he lifted his glass and all of the campers did the everyone started taking their plates, getting up and scraping some of their dinner into the found herself up there standing next to Annabeth, who had given her the tour.

"What are they doing?"

"Sacrificing to the gods."

"Because..."

"They like the smell." she replied simply, like everyone should know that immortal all powerful beings enjoy sniffing burnt dinner scraps from their got up to the brazier.

"Athena." she said and scraped off a good portion of her barbecue.

"Please claim me. Please." rapunzel whispered fervently and scraped the entire delicious-looking barbecue into the flames. That had to count for something

* * *

><p><strong>FULL CREDIT TO STARRY SEA! she wrote this chapter!<strong>

**reviews! !**


	6. Claimed!

**Next chapter is up!**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel had picked at her food. She wasn't all that hungry. The day had left her stomach with more butterflies than she had ever felt before. After dinner campers started gathering around the huge campfire. She found seat next to Flynn and stared at it the flames were at least 20 feet high.<p>

"Why is it so… big?" Rapunzel whispered to him.

"It reflects the campers moods."

Rapunzel didn't bother to reply.

After all the campers had settled down, Chiron stamped his hoof on the pavement. "Heroes! Settle down. No, I'm sure some of you, if not most, have seen our newest arrival, Rapunzel. Could you please stand up, dear girl?'

Rapunzel nervously stood up.

"Then tomorrow is our game of capture the flag…"

And suddenly everyone's eyes were on her. She looked above her head. There wasn't… wait…

No.

She slowly raised her arm in front of her and sure enough, there was pink aruora around her. Then she slowly looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a sleevless lavender dress that came down to her ankles, and somehow now she had shoes on. They were flats that matched the color of her dress. Her hand went up to her hair. It hadn't been cut, good. But it was pulled out of her face in a braid.

"What happened to me?" she asked with astonishment.

"The bloodline is determined." Chiron said. "Hail Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty."

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote this one! <strong>

**reviews please! **


	7. New Cabin

The rest of the night was a blur.

After her claiming, the campfire continued as usual, more over she guessed it was usual. Then she walked back to the Hermes cabin with Flynn.

"Congratulations," he said. "I hope you like your new cabin mates." he bent down and got her bag out of the floor.

"thanks." she couldn't meet his eyes as she took the bag.

Even though she had only been there for an afternoon leaving was hard, bittersweet in a way. Flynn had an awed look on his face, Rapunzel was beautiful, and her mannerisms, the way she spoke, beyond her glowing pink aura and cute looks. He waved as she left the cabin for the last time.

The Aphrodite cabin was a life-size Barbie-doll house. Lucy curtains hung in the windows, the walls were painted pink and there was absolutely no clutter or mess. The symbol of a dove was displayed in several place identifying their godly patronage incase the designer perfume wreak didn't clue you in. The clothes in people's trunks were folded perfectly and color coordinated. The walls were plastered with pictures of movie stars.

Rapunzel couldn't tell if she was going to fit in with her siblings. She stood just inside the doors staring speechless at her new home. Finally a girl approached her, she had choppy brown hair with little braids in it.

"Hey, I'm piper, head counselor and your sister. I'm guessing you're Rapunzel."

"Yeah."

piper showed her to a bunk. "We get up at 7:30. If you want to shower you might want to get up earlier. Just follow us around to all of the activities tomorrow. you're gonna love camp, tomorrow is capture the flag." she crossed her arms over her chest like it was some great achievement.

at the mention of the game a group of girls in the corner groaned before going back to reading "seventeen".

"We used to not participate in capture the flag." she explained. "but now that im head we do. It's so much fun. Anyways ill let you get some rest." then she called to the rest of the cabin. "Lights out in 5"  
>Piper walked off to her bunk.<p>

The next day was weird. Rapunzel still had the pink glow but she changed in to a camp t shirt and some jeans. After breakfast the cabin started activities. She tried sword fighting, archery, and Pegasus riding which was the only things she seemed to be good at. When they finally sat down for dinner she didn't think the day could get any stranger, she had ridden a flying horse over long island sound, for the god's sake! But they hadn't played capture the flag yet.

* * *

><p><strong>full credit on this chapter to starry sea! <strong>

**reviews!**


	8. Capture The Flag

The next morning had gone by faster than she could process it. Showers were remarkably quick, and the whole day itself flew by.

It turned out she was okay at archery. She didn't hot the middle every time, but it was rather fun. She wasn't so good at sword fighting, and she was really good at Pegasus riding. They just seemed to naturally love her. Maybe it was the Aphrodite charm. Piper had explained that some Aphrodite kids had charmspeak. It was very rare, but it was when you could get people to do what you want, like charm them into giving you a BMW c0nvertible, which Piper had already accomplished.

Then soon it was time for capture the flag.

And of course earlier she'd had to choose a weapon, and she just had her frying pan converted to celestial bronze so it could dispell monsters.

Chiron started saying the rules. "For tonight's game of capture the flag, Hermes has allied with Dionysus, Demeter, and Hephaestus. Aphrodite has allied with Athena, Zeus, Apollo and Posiedon. There will be no maiming or killing. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic."

And the game started.


	9. Capture The Flag part 2

The red team headed off into the woods shouting taunts back at the blue team. Annabeth was the blue teams captain, from what she could see the blue team was going to rock. An entire cabin of archers, a brainiac cabin, and of course the Aphrodite cabin to make sure that everyone's armour fit were a couple of guys who didnt seem to belong to a cabin hanging at the back of the group. Rapunzel would've asked but the party started off into the woods. Annabeth stopped the team near a stack of boulders.

"Ok, Piper, you take your cabin and go over toward the northwest side of the creek. My cabin you head off in the opposite direction. Do defence. No one us to cross the creek." the cabins headed off."Percy, Jason you do offence. Stay here until I give the signal. Apollo you guard the flag on top of the fist…"

Then rapunzel was out of earshot. Most of the people in her cabin seemed jumpy, like they were scared to break a nail. Soon a horn sounded through the woods and a manaical grin appeared in Pipers face next to Rapunzel. The red team ran straight at them, screaming, weapons raised. the campers fought desperately as well as they could, but Aphrodite wasn't the war goddess. Neither could her children be expected to fight as such. The cabin did put up a pretty good fight but their lines broke and the reds made it through.

Rapunzel could see their offence sneaking through the woods. The fighting had moved on, closer to the flag.A yell rang out and Flynn, in a red helm, flanked by two others raced toward the creek holding the silver flag. Rapunzel hefted her fryingpan and ran straight toward them. It was time the Aphrodite cabin had some fighting renown. Rapunzel held her fryingpan tightly as she ran toward Flynn. Soon she was right behind him and as soon as he stopped she swung her fryingpan. CLANG! And he fell to the ground.

"Hyaaaa!" She cried fiercely.

The flag rolled from his slackened grip and into the creek. She swung the pan in a circle around her and the two remaining reds backed off. Some of the fighting had stopped as campers stared in awe at the Aphrodite girl who was actually fighting. Shouts came from across the creek as the remaining red team chased two warriors. One held the red flag aloft and the other fought off attackers. The flag bearer had almost made it across the creek when one of the reds slipped silently toward their unguarded side. Rapunzel saw the trick coming. She raised her frying pan and intercepted his blade which would've cut down the one with the flag. The blue team splashed across the creek and the flag shimmered, it now bore the symbol of a trident. The bearer threw off his helmet and held the flag up. The rest of the blue team rushed forward to share in the victory celebration. Rapunzel looked down at her feet. Flynn was out cold in the creek, water lapping against his face.

"Um.. Someone! I need a medic over here!" she shouted.

Chiron cantered over and looked down at Flynn.

"Oh dear, let's get him to the infirmary."Chiron picked him ip gingerly and set him on his back, which he rarely ever did for anyone, and headed out of the they reached the infirmary and had laid him in a bed Chiron left to watch the campers. His face was pale and his head was swollen in the spot where she had hit him.

"Flynn?" she asked. His eyes fluttered open.

"R- Rapunzel? That you?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about the fryingpan thing."

"My head does not feel any good right now."

"Here." she held out a square of ambrosia.

"What is that?" he recoiled.

"Silly, it's ambrosia. I thought you were a long time camper or did I bonk you to hard?"

He took the god-food and munched on it. The colour returned to his face and the bump wasn't such an angry red. "See, Flynn, better already!"

* * *

><p><strong>i forgot to put which ones starry sea did. uh sorry about that. but she did this one! <strong>

**review please! like ambrosia, but so much wont kill you!**


	10. Visit

Rapunzel went to the infermary every day to help Flynn get better. She didn't mean to hit him too hard. For some reason all the campers were shocked she even played the game. She didn't understand. She had asked Flynn on one of her visits.

"I was wondering..." she started.

"yeah?"

"Well a lot of campers are shocked I... You know played the game. Why?"

"oh. Well, you're a daughter of Arphrodite and no offense of anything, but no one really expected you to play."

"why?"

"most of the Aphrodite campers just sit around and look at themselves in the lake. Aside from Piper of course. So they didn't really worry about the other Aphrodite campers."

"oh." she said. That kind of made sense, she guessed. Most of the time on her free time she would sit at the lake and occasionally she'd see some niads but other than that she was alone. This place was new. People usually stayed clear from her other than Annabeth, Piper, Chiron, and Flynn. Maybe it was just because she was new. Yeah, that had to be it

She just had to get the hang of camp.

* * *

><p>review!<p> 


	11. Big Chance

She had officially been at camp for one week, and Flynn was finally out of the infirmary. It turned out shed given him a concussion! What was up with that?She had convinced Annabeth to make an alliance with the Hermes cabin so that they could be on the same team. She was fairly sure that Flynn had started liking her, she may have even started to like him but she would've denied it if anyone had asked. Camp was great though. The activities were better than anything she would've done at home and she handmade a couple of new friends, and discovered some siblings! But there was something coming up that everyone was buzzing about: the fireworks. Apparently they were put on by the Hephaestus cabin and they were the best fireworks in the world, it was also a big romantic thing. If you were going to get asked out at camp it would probably be at the fireworks. Rapunzel kinda wanted to go with someone, being the daughter of the love it was time for her second capture the flag. This time Annabeth gave her cabin the central creek area, but when she followed them Annabeth called after her,

"Rapunzel! I've got something else for you."She assigned the rest if the cabins posts then told Rapunzel, "You can take one or two people with you, but I want you to go for their flag."

"I- ah- oh my gods! Thank you! I will NOT let you down!" and she dashed off toward her cabin.

"Piper," she called. Piper came over.

"What?"

"Will you come with me to get their flag?"

"That's what Annabeth let you do?" Piper looked astonished. "So you'll come?"

"Yeah!"

"I just need to get one more person." so she took Piper and went to get her other companion, Flynn.

"Hey Blondie! Piper. What are you all doin over here?"

"Hmph! I was wondering if you wanted to cone with us to capture their flag! But if you're going to call me Blondie then I'll go pick someone else!"

"No no! I'm so coming! Connor Travis hold the fort down I'm going with Blon- I mean Rapunzel."The conch horn sounded and the threesome dashed over the creek, sneaking up on the guards wasn't going to be routed them around so they would take the flag from behind, once they snuck up on the guard and took the flag they would be free to run and make however much noise that they wanted to. they could hear the fight raging behind them, metal on metal, the thuds of falling people and shields. Rapunzel recognized the guard as a son and daughter of Apollo. They had bows on their backs and swords at their sides, they scanned the woods like hunters. Piper took the lead and rushed them suddenly. She unsheathed her dagger and fought like crazy, the move was genius, if piper could keep them occupied they wouldn't see Rapunzel and Flynn. Rapunzel started forward again but Flynn grabbed her wrist.

"Come on we gotta grab the flag while we can!"

"I wanted to ask you something!"

"What?" she hissed. "

"?"

"In English please?"

"The fireworks. Will you go with me?"

"You bet!" she gave him a quick hug.

"Shame on you for distracting me! Let's get that flag!"

She darted out and pulled the flag from the ground."Piper let's go!" Rapunzel took off, Flynn on her heels. Piper kept her dagger drawn and dashed after them. By now the Apollo campers had raised an alarm and the majority of the red team was chasing them. The creek came into view and Rapunzel picked up her speed. No way was she going to lose. Then her feet hit the water and she crossed the flag shimmered and turned hot pink with a dove, for the first time, and certainly not the last, the Aphrodite cabin had won capture the flag.


	12. Confessions

It was a few days after capture the flag game and the whole camp was still buzzing about how the Aphrodite cabin had won the game. Rapunzel didn't like the stares most of the campers gave her. They made her feel uncomfortable. Her favorite part of the day though was when she got an hour of free time where she could do what she wanted.

And she always spent it at the lake.

She twirled her finger in the water and stared at it.

"Hey."

She jumped, the sudden noise startling her. She glanced behind her and saw Flynn leaning against a tree.

"Need any company?" he asked.

"Sure." she gestured to a spot beside her and continues stirring the water with her finger. She sighed.

"You okay?"

"Yes. No. maybe. I don't know."

"Well thanks for the clear answer."

She giggled softly. "Its just people have been looking at me a little weird. I just don't understand why its such a shock y cabin won the game. I mean I don't have to be like my brothers and sisters."

"No you don't."

"Try telling that to most of the camp. I always have trouble fitting in."

"Your not the only one Blondie."

She faintly smiled. She just let him call her Blondie. To be truthful, she kind of grew to like the nickname.

"It's easy for you to say. Everyone likes you."

"Not always."

"What do you mean?"

"Well people used to make fun of me for my name so I used to have trouble fitting in."

"What's wrong with your name? I don't think anything is wrong with the name Flynn."

"Well my name isn't really Flynn Rider… it's Eugene. Eugene Fitzherbert actually. I kind of changed it."

"If it means anything… for the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert _much_ better than Flynn Rider."

"Well then you'd be the first… but thank you."

They smiled at each other for a moment until she went back to staring at the lake and slowly laced her fingers through his.

Then they sat there the rest of the hour in silence, holding hands and enjoying each others company.

* * *

><p><strong>oh my gosh, it was so hard calling Eugene Flynn! <strong>

**reviews? or am i going to have to break out my fryingpan? and you wont get ambrosia and nectar.**


	13. Firework

Rapunzel woke up to the smell of name brand shampoo and designer perfume. In other words, it was another regular morning in the Aphrodite cabin. She ran her fingers through her hair and climbed out of bed. She glanced at the calendar on the wall on her way to go change "July 4th" a ridiculous grin broke onto her face. How could she have forgotten? She put on her camp half blood t shirt, jeans and tied a red white and blue ribbon into her pony tail. The day seemed to drag on; the normally fun activities seemed like long torture waiting for the fireworks. She stared off into space during arts and crafts and almost incinerated her project, then in archery she ended up nearly impaling one of her cabin mates when she was staring off at the beach and accidentally shot in that direction. She was so excited, her first date as a child of Aphrodite yeah definitely a big day. When dinner was finally over and the sun began to set, she met Eugene by the beach. Hand in hand they walked down and spread out their blanket.

Rapunzel couldn't help but gasp at the fireworks. They were spectacular. It was like they made pictures in the sky. All kind of different colors lit up the sky and they faded into the night. She stared at them with wide eyes.

"Have you ever seen fireworks before?" Eugene asked.

"Not any like this!" she exclaimed.

"You can't expect the Hephaestus cabin to do anything bland." he said.

"I guess not." she laughed.

"They are pretty impressive, aren't they?"

"They're not like anything I've ever seen before."

"_You're_ unlike anyone's ever seen before, Blondie."she laughed. "You're only saying that because I can beat you with my frying pan if you make me mad."

"No, really.

She rolled her eyes and leaned against him. "Let's see.. Wait. It's because I can fight."

"It is a little surprising you being a child of Aphrodite and all…"

"Eugene." she said in a playful warning tone.

"But that's still not it."

"Then I'm out of answers."

"It's not like you to give up so easily."

"Well you're making this hard."

"No I'm not. It's easy for anyone to see your beautiful and extraordinary."

She smiled and laughed. "Well thank you." she looked up at him.

"Anytime Blondie." he said, and he kissed her gently.

And they sat watching the fireworks in silence the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>ITS FINISHED! CREDIT FOR HALF THE STORY GOES TO STARRY SEA!<strong>

**review! please! we both worked really hard on this!**


End file.
